<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Pair of Nuts by Twilight_Master_Emerald</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655036">A Pair of Nuts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Master_Emerald/pseuds/Twilight_Master_Emerald'>Twilight_Master_Emerald</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Adventure Time, Ben 10 Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:47:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Master_Emerald/pseuds/Twilight_Master_Emerald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Pesky Dust X Duchess of Nuts and a Nut Maid)</p>
<p>(Originally purely Duchess of nuts but threw in maid to spice things up.)</p>
<p> What if Pesky was sent to Ooo to try and find a certain plant and needed to go to the Duchess of Nuts place to do so?... well lemons ensue and relations are made in this space travelers adventure... what time is it... its nut time!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Pair of Nuts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>(For possible legal reasons, unable to show Intro, look at FFN version for more details.)</strong>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Ooo/ ?/ ?</strong>
</p>
<p>The scene opens up to show a being over Ooo's atmosphere while he was flying through the sky… he was a fairy like being who had come to the planet to find a certain plant thanks to a mission from the leaders of his home sending him here.</p>
<p>It was a plant from the Kingdom of Nuts, Pesky didn't ask why since there were reasons for the request but all in all, Pesky was on his way to the Duke of Nuts home when he used a special locator to track the direction of the plant.</p>
<p>This resulted in Pesky flying over Ooo while he saw the various locations which made him gasp in aw in a few like the Candy Kingdom and Fire Kingsom and Ice Kingdom… though the slime Kingdom made him shudder a bit since it looked like it would make it hard for him to fly around if he was hit.</p>
<p>Thankfully for Pesky, he was able to avoid that place and found himself near the Duke of Nuts home, he decided to ask around a bit around a village for the Village of Nuts near the castle when he asked about the plant when he talks with one of the citizens who looked like a blacksmith.</p>
<p>"Pardon me, but I'm looking for a certain plant and need some information, and I'm hoping you would have some." Pesky said while he smiles at the Nut based person.</p>
<p>The Blacksmith hums when he heard that.</p>
<p>"Alright, what plant are you looking for stranger?" The Nut Blacksmith asked while Pesky pulled out a complex looking alien phone and after a few moments, a hologram of a nut based plant appeared.</p>
<p>"This is the one, is this easy or hard to find?" Pesky asked while the Blacksmith rubbed his chin in thought.</p>
<p>"Well… can be either hard or easy depending on where you look, a plant like that is normally grown in the Duke of Nuts home though he passed on recently and the Duchess of nuts grows them… primo stuff at least from what I'm heard, Only other place you can get it in is the tomb of eternal damnation and pain if you get entombed in it." The blacksmith said which made Pesky sweatdrop.</p>
<p>"Seriously?... I'll be going to your Duchess then and ask her then, mind pointing me the way?" Pesky said since he got turned around a few times before he found the village.</p>
<p>"Ah, well if you are sure then head that way, take a left at the Nut tree, you should see a castle, if you see a Dragon's den you went too far." the Blacksmith said when he points down the road while Pesky nods his head.</p>
<p>"Thank you and goodbye." Pesky said before he floats away after pocketing his phone and floats away but the blacksmith rolled his eyes when he watched Pesky go towards the Duchess of Nuts.</p>
<p>"Guess I won't be seeing him for awhile if the Duchess gets her hands in him." The Blacksmith said while the camera pulled away from the Blacksmith to show a nut bush which rustles lightly nearby but nothing else happened while the scene went to Pesky while he was floating by the trees while he hums and what not.</p>
<p>"Hmmmhmmhmhmhmhm." Pesky hummed while he floats by a few more trees and blinks when he felt a familiar feeling and blushed before he floats towards a tree to handle his business when nature called big time… guess stopping by that intergalactic restaurant was a bit much when he got that ultra gulp sized drink.</p>
<p>Pesky then whistles when he lifts his green and black cloth like skirt and lowered some underwear he wore a little and he fished out his foot long cock and starts to wiz on a tree, many in Pesky's alien race were always well hung but Pesky was an abnormal size, around 12 inches, and was a shocking 4 in width and needed specially made underwear to support him so he wouldn't have a wardrobe malfunction.</p>
<p>While he drained the dragon, unaware of someone looking at him, he never noticed some nuts on the ground nearby that were growing from a bush and it rustled a little but only so much so that Pesky wouldn't noticed.</p>
<p>That caused Pesky to sigh in relief when he finished wheezing on the ground and put his cock away before he floats away from the tree and keeps on following the directions so he wouldn't get lost and a bit later, he found himself facing a fancy nut themed castle while he made sure to not get lost, honestly it was hard to find this place at the end, he nearly was at the Dragon's cave but thanks to some vines with nuts on them blocking the path for some reason, he turned around and managed to find his way to the castle in no time since the path was more or less straight and narrow… relatively speaking… Pesky floats towards the castle while he admired the decor of the castle.</p>
<p>There were some guards here or there in Nut themed armor and they were silent and eyed him while he floats towards the main entrance to the Duchess of Nuts home and in no time, he was in front of the large double doors and he used a hand to knock on the door a few times and blinks when a slot opens before a pair of eyes look at him.</p>
<p>"Who are you and why are you here?" the voice said which made Pesky clear his throat.</p>
<p>"I'm Pesky Dust and I'm here to talk with the Duchess." Pesky said while the man inside made a humph sound.</p>
<p>"Nobody sees the Queen!, not nobody!, no how!" The guard said before he was kicked out of the way and another voice speaks to Pesky.</p>
<p>"Sorry about him, he is a guy who likes to mess with visitors, if you want to enter, you just need a body search before you can enter fully, do you consent to that?" the Guard asked which confused Pesky a bit.</p>
<p>"Err… sure?" Pesky said like it was more of a question then an answer while the guard inside nods his head.</p>
<p>"Very well, please look to your right and enter the room and a female will do the body search… trust me you will see why." The Guard said with a foreboding tone to his voice which made Pesky gulp before he moved towards the door and when he entered, he saw a beautiful maid who had a nut for a head and a thin but curvy body.</p>
<p>"Hello, if you can please move over here and strip from your clothing so your items can be examined for a moment, I can start the search officially." The maid said which confused Pesky more but he humored the maid since it was a safety protocol most likely and in no time, aside from his underwear being on, he was fully nude and was floating in front of the maid who used a tongue pressing stick to press Pesky's tongue down so she could look down his throat which made Pesky sweatdrop a bit when it felt like he was getting a checkup at a doctors office.</p>
<p>When the maid finished, she had Pesky's hands on the wall while she equipped a rubber glove and starts to apply something slick to it.</p>
<p>"Uh… what's that for?" Pesky asked while the maid looked amused.</p>
<p>"Oh just some lube so I can do a cavity search." Was all the maid said and Pesky's eyes widen when he heard that, but before he could move, them maids dry hand went to his underwear and pulled it off him and the camera went out of the door to hear a scream like no other for a moment while a few guards shuddered when they heard that.</p>
<p>A minute later, the camera went back in to show the Maid throwing the glove away while Pesky held his ass when it felt so sore.</p>
<p>"Y-You…" Pesky muttered while he actually considered using his powers on the Maid before she bowed a bit to Pesky.</p>
<p>"My apologize but considering how dangerous some can be its better safe then sorry, did you know that some actually tried to smuggle bombs in their anal cavities or wombs?" The maid said while Pesky sweatdrops at what he heard.</p>
<p>"Seriously?, why would someone place a bomb up their ass or vagina?" Pesky asked while the Maid shrugged.</p>
<p>"Unfortunately I don't know, nearly happened a few times before with various other kingdoms but better safe then sorry, I know I'm a broken record but when it comes to royals and their safety, you can never be too careful, now before you get mad, I can repay you for this situation if you want since I was invasive." The Nut based maid said and while Pesky would have gotten pissed beyone belief… he did smirk when he knew what he wanted in order to get payback.</p>
<p>"Fine… you want to do something for me… then get on your knees and get ready to see what my cock can do to that mouth of yours." Pesky said while he turned fully to the maid who blushed a bit when she saw his swinging cock as it grew erect and she blushed as a result… granted she did say she would repay him but Pesky being aggressive about it and it caught her off guard.</p>
<p>This resulted in the maid getting on her knees and she was sucking the cock with gusto already and Pesky groans when he felt that, for a nut based person, she had a pretty soft mouth which resulted in Pesky holding her head and lightly thrusting his hips which made the maid gag a bit a few times when she took more of Pesky's cock into her mouth.</p>
<p>"F-Fuck… this feels good." Pesky said while he made sure that the maid couldn't pull away from his cock, that cavity search hurt so he was going to make sure that this maid got more of his cock into her mouth and would make sure she would choke on his cock by the time he was done.</p>
<p>This went on for a bit while the maid gagged a bit more and more as time went on and Pesky's cock throbbed more and more until he grits his teeth and groans when he felt his orgasm hit him hard and held the Maid's head still and the Maid's eyes widen when she felt Pesky's sperm blast into her mouth and she muffly groans when she was forced to drink the load and felt pretty full in no time when and her stomach slowly expanded while Pesky tapped off 20 seconds later with a groan.</p>
<p>He then pulled his cock free from the maids mouth and she coughed for breath a few times to help her clear her throat and catch her breath and when she recovered, she saw that Pesky was iron hard still and Pesky smirks when he saw the surprised look on her blushing face.</p>
<p>"Hehe, you didn't think this was over did you?... no… my first shot is always the quickest so I want to get that out of the way before I fuck a hole for the real fun… I'll let you pick though." Pesky said while he stroked his cock a few times while the maid blushed while she looks at Pesky's throbbing erection.</p>
<p>That caused the scene to go to a moment later to show Pesky licking at the maids ass and pussy while she groans from the feeling while she was lay on an examination table and her legs hanged off the edge and her legs were spread and her skirt was lifted to show her ass and pussy, honestly it was hard to tell if Pesky was experienced with sex or not but right now the Maid had no idea what to think when Pesky seemed to hit many of her weak points.</p>
<p>"O-Oh… fuck!" The maid groans out while Pesky shot a tongue into the maids pussy again and again when he focused there and in no time Pesky was eating her out without restraint, egged on with the moans and groans he heard from the maid while he enjoyed the taste of her folds.</p>
<p>A bit of time passed before he pulled his head back and he licked his lips when he saw how wet the Maid's folds were and Pesky moved so that his cock was aimed at the maid's folds and he teasing rubbed the head of his cock on her folds which made her shudder and shake when she really liked how big the head of his dick was.</p>
<p>Pesky then slowly pushed his hips forward and his cock was slowly pushed inside of the maid and she grits her teeth when she felt how full she was.</p>
<p>Pesky kept on pushing his hips forward and after a few minutes, about two or so, he felt the tip of his cock bumped into her cervix and Pesky groaned from how tight her pussy was.</p>
<p>"F-Fuck… how tight are you?" Pesky said while he groans when didn't expect the maid to be THIS tight.</p>
<p>"I-I d-don't know!, F-Fuck you are huge!" the maid groans out while her pussy gripped Pesky's cock hard when she had trouble relaxing and that resulted in Pesky using a finger to rub a finger on the maid's bud which made her moan from the feeling while she slowly relaxed as time went on.</p>
<p>When she managed to relax enough, Pesky starts to slowly thrust his hips and his cock starts to go in and out of the Maid's pussy and she moans and groans from the feeling while she could feel her pussy stretch out so that she could take the cock easier and easier as time went on.</p>
<p>Pesky slowly speeds up his actions and in no time he was moaning when he was able to shove his cock inside of the maid at a harder and faster rate while his orgasm was getting close as time went on while he watched the shapely breasts on the maid vouch with each thrust when she showed the breasts off and the ebony color with the brown nut shell on her head really got him worked up for some reason.</p>
<p>Pesky leaned down and took a nipple into his mouth and sucked hard on the slowly hardening nipple while he moans and muffly groans from the feeling when the maid got tighter when Pesky did that.</p>
<p>Pesky repeats his actions while he keeps on fucking the main more and more and instead of giving a warning, he keeps on fucking her while his orgasm gets closer and closer while he felt his orgasm getting close until me made one last thrust before he thrusts one last time and bashed into the maids womb and Pesky groans when he blasts a massive load into the maid and she grits her teeth and groans when she came hard on Pesky's cock and both people shudder when they ride out their orgasms and the maids womb bloats.</p>
<p>After the duo tapped off around the 15 to 20 second mark with Pesky groaning when he tapped off and the maid lightly moans when she felt her orgasm end and the duo enjoyed the afterglow for a moment and Pesky chuckles.</p>
<p>"H-Hehe… man that was a good one… I believe we are even now unless you want to continue." Pesky said which made the maid blush when Pesky could go more than she thought and though she wanted to go more, she had an order to thing and pats Pesky on the back.</p>
<p>"M-Maybe later… still need to do some things… f-for now you are free to enter the castle and meet with Milady." The maid said which made Pesky chuckle when he moved to pull his cock free of the Maids pussy and she groans from the feeling and felt Pesky's load leak from her abused snatch and Pesky gets dressed after a minute and in no time, he floats into the Castle so he could speak with the Duchess of Nuts.</p>
<p>When he left the maid behind, Pesky floats by many guards while he looks to a guard and asked where the Duchess was, that resulted in the guard letting Pesky know where she would be and after some twists and turns, Pesky found out where the Duchess was when he found her in some kind of library and was reading a book on various nuts and she speaks up when Pesky approached her silently.</p>
<p>"Hello Pesky, nice to see you." The Duchess of Nuts said which caused Pesky to looked surprised.</p>
<p>"You know who I am?, did the maid tell you?" Pesky said while the Duchess lowered her book and she looks at Pesky.</p>
<p>"Well I heard about what happened since its a policy I made in case anyone has no ill intent to keep the peace, but no, my nuts told me, there are various bushes with Nuts in them that tell me everything of interest and they told me about you and the blacksmiths conversation which brought you here… and I also know how massive you are, the nuts saw you while you were relieving yourself and when you were working your way here, the Maid told me about your time with her, and I must say… I'm impressed." the Duchess of Nuts said while Pesky blushed a bit when he heard that.</p>
<p>"Seriously?... well if you know about me then this should be simple, I came here for a plant that I can take back to my homeworld, what would it take for you to give it to me?" Pesky said when he watched the Duchess place her book on a nearby table.</p>
<p>"Simple, I haven't felt the touch of a man in years so I'm hoping you can help change that, for a long time I have been driven mad after his death but I got over that madness when it got boring to me and now all I'm looking for is a man to help me forget… many here are just not up for the challenge and the maid tells me you are rather… intense." The Duchess said which made Pesky blush a bit.</p>
<p>"Well… I'm honored but I just had fun with the maid so I'm a bit on empty… even if I agree I may not be able to keep up from how tired I am after my trip here to this planet." Pesky said while the Duchess hums.</p>
<p>"Very well, I shall make a banquet so we can feast and let you turn in, in the morning we can have a talk again to see if you and I can seal the deal, I won't settle for anything less so thing well Pesky… that mission of yours depends on it after all." The Duchess said while she smirks at Pesky while she used a phone in her pocket to call her chef and while Pesky gulped, he listened as the Duchess made plans for the food and in no time, Pesky was sitting at an elaborate table while the Duchess sat at the other end while food was slowly being brought in.</p>
<p>"Um… don't you think this is a bit excessive for a meal?" Pesky asked which made the Duchess scoff.</p>
<p>"Nonsense, this is just the opening act, granted not all will be eaten but I can give the leftover food to starving Nuts, most would be untouched so its not like it cannot be eaten at a later date or taken as a meal for later in a doggy bag." The Duchess said which caused Pesky to chuckle a bit nervously when he heard that.</p>
<p>"R-Right, anyway I think I should be able to do something like for you tomorrow after I have a good night's sleep, will need the energy tomorrow." Pesky said to the Duchess which made her hum a bit from that.</p>
<p>"Yes, well we need to make sure you do well so I'll have the maid from last time check up on you tomorrow and so we can see if you are at full health." The Duchess said when a bit of wine was brought to the out by a servant.</p>
<p>Pesky would have wondered if the drinking was a good idea, but considering Pesky was trying to butter up the Duchess, he went with the meal for now and to be honest… the meal wasn't bad honestly.</p>
<p>Though while the meal went well for the most part, Things got odd when the Duchess drunk a bit more than a few glasses and in no time, she was flirting with Pesky while she was pretty drunk.</p>
<p>"Y-You k-know *Hic* you are not b-bad looking… a-and with a c-cock like that… p-pretty s-sure y-you can g-get m-many ladies… a-at your b-beck and c-call." The Duchess drunkenly said while she leaned against Pesky while he sweatdrops when she was hammered beyond belief.</p>
<p>"T-Thanks… my kind on the male sides are well desired by many species, the females are well desired because they can take the cocks we males have… just a tidbit to point out… anyway you are pretty close and uh… your chest is getting a bit close for comfort… maybe you had too much to drink and we should turn in?." Pesky said while the Duchess giggles after she hugged Pesky to her chest a moment later.</p>
<p>"Oh you flatterer, if you want you can get a closer look, maybe suck on them!" The Duchess said while she tried to reach for her shirt, she was stopped when the maid from earlier moved and chopped the Duchess on the back of her neck which knocked out the Duchess and a few guards came by to take the Duchess to her room.</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry about the Duchess, she gets pretty intense when drunk, hopefully you can forgive her and hopefully give her a fun time, in the meantime please eat your meal and when you are finished I will escort you to your room for the night." the maid said while she smiles at Pesky and he blushed when he remembered what he did with her.</p>
<p>"Right… I'll think about it after I get a meal in me." Pesky said which made the maid smile before she waits for Pesky to eat his meal and drink his drinks, and in no time thanks to no more interruptions, Pesky had a full belly and was relaxing in his chair while he pats his stomach.</p>
<p>The Maid smiles at Pesky before time went to a bit later to show Pesky being led to his room to nap in while the Maid has a smile on her face.</p>
<p>"Now then there is only one rule you must follow here since you are a guest, when or if you go to her highness, you must be escorted by a guard or myself to make sure you don't get lost or cause trouble, after all fun aside you are not a royal or related to one so you are not given the royal treatment so to speak so try and keep your manners around the guards like you have been doing so far." The Maid said while she had a smile on her face for a while more while Pesky sweat drops though he followed the maid and in no time, Pesky was in a fancy room and the maid bowed a bit to Pesky and she turned to the door.</p>
<p>"Now if you will excuse me, I must be going to check on Milady to make sure she is comfortable, if you need anything, please use the remote on the nightstand and someone will come and aid you if you need help." The Maid said while she exits the room and Pesky, after he was alone, sighs and went to get cleaned in the shower and when he finished, he wore just his underwear and plopped on the bed and sighs in relief at the soft feel of the bed, flying here and going through what he went through with getting to the castle, the surprise cavity search, and the sex with the maid tuckered him out physically, so Pesky just decided to sleep then and there while he had a content look on his face.</p>
<p>
  <strong>A number of hours later…</strong>
</p>
<p>Pesky wakes with a groan when he felt well rested and sat up on the bed, and looks around for a second and remembered why he was here which caused him to blush… though he did smirk when he knew he would have a good time later when he gets off the bed and gets dressed, from his device that he had, he knew it was around 9 AM on this planet so he used the remote to summon the maid and when Pesky was fully dressed, the Maid entered the room with a smile on her face.</p>
<p>"Yes?" The Maid said which made Pesky grin a bit.</p>
<p>"I'm ready to talk with your Duchess now." Pesky said to the maid which reminded her about the soon to be talk so she smiles and bows a bit to Pesky.</p>
<p>"Very well, please follow me and I will show you where Milady's room is." The Maid said before she leads Pesky out of the room and while Pesky followed her, he smirks when he could picture what he could do to the Duchess later, his ass didn't hurt anymore but since he was forced more or less into going this route, he might as well see how it goes and in no time, he was in front of the Duchess of Nuts room and the Maid smiles at Pesky.</p>
<p>"Now if you will excuse me, I must be going so I can do my duties, I'll see you later if you stick around this place." The Maid said before she bowed to Pesky again and she left him alone before he looks at the doors and with a quick move, entered the room when he pushed open a door and saw that the room looked fancy… if a bit… Nutty. (<strong>Joke music inserted here.)</strong></p>
<p>Aside from the mainly nutty theme of the room, it looked fit for a royal and Pesky saw the Duchess inside the room while she was near a fireplace and was reading another book, this one was labeled funnily enough how to control yourself when drunk.</p>
<p>Though Pesky made sure to hold back his laughter when he approached the Duchess of Nuts and she saw him approaching.</p>
<p>"Ah hello Pesky, my apologize for last night… had a bit too much of the bubbly… I understand if you just want the plant and leave though I really hope you thought about the deal I gave you for it." The Duchess said while Pesky smirked a bit.</p>
<p>"Hmmm… maybe… you want to do anything for a good time right?" Pesky said while the Duchess blushed a bit.</p>
<p>"I-Indeed… not many are as well equipped as you so…" The Duchess said while Pesky grins.</p>
<p>"Very well, I'll give a good time but only if I give the orders… agreed?" Pesky said which made the Duchess blush some more but she nods her head.</p>
<p>"Of course, anything for a good time to get over this dry spell." The Duchess said and was shocked Pesky pulled out his cock and got close to her so her head was near his massive cock.</p>
<p>"Then let's see how serious you are with wanting a good dicking with you sucking my cock." Pesky said with a grin on his face while the Duchess blushed from how forward Pesky was and she was hesitant at first since she was still dressed... but she was turned on with how forward Pesky was and opened her mouth slowly and carefully took Pesky's cock into her mouth and Pesky groans from the feeling while he stayed still in the air when he felt some of his cock go deep into the Duchesses mouth.</p>
<p>The Duchess, who felt her mouth getting filled by the massive cock, blushed when she heard Pesky groans before she starts to bob her head and she used her tongue to lick as much of his cock as she could while Pesky shuddered from the feeling.</p>
<p>This went on for a minute or two before Pesky pulled his cock free and points a thumb at the bed.</p>
<p>"Get undressed and lets get the real fun out of the way." Pesky said while he smirks at the blushing Duchess.</p>
<p>The scene then showed that the duo skipped the foreplay and Pesky had the Duchess on all fours on her bed in the nude while he was fucking her pussy hard and fast while she moans and groans from the feeling while Pesky had his hands on her ass and smacked her ass again and again which made the Duchess moan from the feeling while she had a fucked up look on her face thanks to Pesky going from 0 to 100 in no time.</p>
<p>The Duchess could only brace herself while she moans loudly when she could feel Pesky's cock barrage her pussy and cervix again and again while he had one hand gripping her left ass cheek so he wouldn't fall from her body.</p>
<p>The Duchess had grit her teeth while she used a hand to play with a breast on her body and keeps on playing with it while she groans and moans when she could feel Pesky humping away nonstop.</p>
<p>This caused the Duchess to really groan when she felt Pesky not slowing down, but speeding up with his actions while his cock threatened to bash into her her womb while he could feel his orgasm getting closer and closer until he made one good thrust, busts into the Duchesses womb and he yelled when he fired a dense load of sperm into her womb which made the Duchess moan while she had a fucked up look on her face when she came hard on Pesky's cock as a result.</p>
<p>The duo rides out the orgasms they had while blurred visions from how intense the orgasms were.</p>
<p>Once they ride out their orgasms, the scene showed the Duchess on her back on the bed while Pesky held her legs apart and was fucking her ass hard thanks to the pussy juice on his cock slipped in rather easily and it made the Dushess groan more while Pesky leaned forward and took one nipple into his mouth and sucked hard while Pesky used his free hand to fondle the Duchess of Nuts other breast which made her moan when the pleasure was nonstop more or less.</p>
<p>For a bit Pesky keeps on fucking the Duchess's ass again and again while he could feel his orgasm getting close and made one deep thrust into the Duchess of Nuts ass and groans when he came hard inside of her ass which made her groan from the feeling and her ass came hard on Pesky's cock with tight ball draining force and when Pesky tapped off, he and the Duchess pant for breath while Pesky rests his body on the Duchesses body.</p>
<p>The final round after that consists of Pesky, when he got his cock clean thanks to the Duchess using a spell on his cock to do so, was letting Pesky fuck her breasts and thanks to their large size, they easily enveloped his cock and the head was barely seen which showed how massive the Duchess of Nuts breasts really were.</p>
<p>"O-Oh fuck… so s-soft." Pesky muttered while he enjoyed how good the Duchesses breasts were while the Duchess blushed a bit when Pesky compliments her, it made her feel a little happy while she helped Pesky feel better when she licked the head of Pesky's cock which made him groan and thrusts his hips harder so that he could fuck the Duchess of Nuts tits at a harder rate.</p>
<p>Like the last round, this went on for a bit while Pesky could feel his orgasm getting closer and closer as time went on and the Duchess blushed when Pesky looked like he really wanted to cum until he made one final thrust and pushed his hips as far as he could go against the Duchesses breasts and groans when he came hard on her face and looked on as his sperm paints her face with his cum and Pesky blushed at the sight through it all.</p>
<p>The Duchess had to close her eyes but moans when she felt the warm sperm hit her face again and again as Pesky rides out his orgasm till he gave her a good covering of sperm on her nut-like face.</p>
<p>When Pesky stopped nutting on the Duchess of Nuts, Pesky fell back with a groan when he looked tired and the Duchess groans from the fall onto her body and pants for breath thanks to how pleased she was and even though she she woke earlier, she felt pretty tired and all she could use was use the cleaning spell again and after that she passed out with Pesky doing the same… he could get the plant later… for now it was nap time.</p>
<p>It wasn't until it was the afternoon that the Duchess of Nuts and her maid were standing in front of Pesky while outside of their home with Pesky after the duo got cleaned and ate breakfast… or brunch from waking much later than normal, the group were saying goodbye to Pesky for now.</p>
<p>"Well it was nice to meet and have fun with you Pesky, here is the Plant to honor the deal we had, I hope you come visit again and possibly have more fun with me." The Duchess said while Pesky smirks when he got the plant.</p>
<p>"Oh you can be sure of that, though hopefully I won't have to get a cavity search to have fun with her again before I give you a good time." Pesky said which made the two women blush.</p>
<p>"Hehe, don't worry, you gained enough trust from us to get by that and I don't mind having fun with you if our lady here is not up for it." The Maid said which caused the Duchess to look at her.</p>
<p>"Oh I beg to differ, after what just happened I feel like a young nut again, I would be a fool to pass up fun with Pesky… though hopefully on free time, see you later Pesky, better get going so no one from your world wonder where you are at or if you are late." The Duchess said which caused Pesky to chuckle before he kissed the Duchess and the maid on the cheeks and flew high into the sky while they blushed.</p>
<p>"See you ladies later… same time next week?" Pesky said before he flew away while the Duchess and maid blushed more and the Duchess looks at the maid.</p>
<p>"Clear my schedule a week from now and possibly every week from then on." The Duchess said while the maid bowed to her lady.</p>
<p>"It shall be done milady." The maid said before the Duchess and the maid enter the castle and the scene fades to black.</p><hr/>
<p>
  <strong>(End of A pair of Nuts, unless a sequel is requested, do not expect a sequel.)</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>